Hasta que te conocí
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: Al Zoo de Central Park han llegado tres hembras quetzales con el propósito de hacer una nueva vida lejos de su país natal y lejos de un doloroso pasado, con lo que no contaban era con que una de ellas se enamorada de un líder de 4 pinguinos militares.


Esta vez, traigo un fanfic de Los Pingüinos de Madagascar, generalmente soy una fan de SkipperxMarlene y SkipperxCabo, pero esta vez creare las pareas con personajes inventados, espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fic de esta caricatura.

Título: Hasta que te conocí.

Capítulo 1: Take my breath away.

Autora: MarisolPhantom

Era una fresca mañana en el zoológico de Central Park en Nueva York, no faltaba mucho para que las rejas fueran abiertas al público, pero un acontecimiento inusual se estaba llevando a cabo. El traslado de nuevos animales. Cosa que era vigilada por un grupo de cuatro pingüinos desde su cuartel secreto.

Skipper se encontraba mirando a través del periscopio como los cuidadores del zoológico transportaban tres jaulas tapadas con mantas hacía el nuevo hábitat.

Kowalski, ¿cómo va la investigación de los nuevos vecinos?

Según esta información que los simios me ayudaron a leer, se trata de tres aves hembras de una raza conocida como quetzales

¿Quetzal-te-cua? – preguntó Skipper mirando a su teniente

Quetzales, una raza de ave tropical de la familia del trogón que habita en los bosques húmedos de Centroamérica, y se caracteriza por la hermosa cola de plumas que posee el macho – explicaba Kowalski mientras mostraba una imagen de un quetzal

Pero, dijiste que los que trajeron fueron hembras, si los más vistosos son los machos ¿por qué no mejor los trajeron a ellos? – preguntó Cabo atento a la explicación

Chii – dijo Rico igual de curioso

No tengo la menor idea

Eso que importa, una vez que cierren el zoológico les iremos a hacer una visita en una misión de reconocimiento. Por lo pronto, hay que prepararse señores para la operación "Bonitos y Gorditos"

La mayor parte de la mañana, varios grupos de humanos rodeaban el hábitat de los pingüinos para poder admirar el tierno espectáculo que éstos les ofrecían. Curiosamente, en casi todo el día no vieron a Alice, quién resulto estar bastante ocupada instalando a las nuevas adquiciones, para cuando ya fue la hora de cerrar Alice pasó por última vez en el día frente los pingüinos mientras iba hablando por su radio.

"¿Alice, ya están instaladas las nuevas aves?"

Si, están listas para mostrarlas al público mañana

"Recuerda dejarles su alimento mañana temprano"

¡Si, ya sé! no me fastidies

Mientras ella se alejaba con destino a la oficina, los pingüinos se metieron a su búnker para prepararse para su misión de reconocimiento.

Con que mañana empezaran a salir en público – decía Skipper

Skipper, estamos listos para la misión – le comunicó Kowalski

Perfectoo, Rico lleva algunas armas, nunca se sabe que puede estar tramando nuevos intrusos

Chii, chií

Debemos entrar a ese hábitat con mucho sigilo. Kowalski, opciones

Sugiero que entremos desde la compuerta donde dejan el alimento, se encuentra al fondo de la zona

Bien, entonces vámonos

Ah, Skipper…

¿Qué sucede, Cabo?

¿No crees que deberíamos ir un poco más presentables?

¿A qué te refieres?

Son tres hembras las que han llegado, por lo tanto deberíamos ir a presentarnos vistiendo de manera elegante

No digas tonterías, Cabo – respondió Skipper mientras le daba un "estate quieto" – no iremos a darles la bienvenida ni a regalarles flores y pastel, sino para asegurarnos si ellas no son espías o enemigos potenciales que pongan en riesgo el zoológico, ya tuvimos suficiente con esa morsa y la rana tóxica

Si les damos la bienvenida de manera amistosa no creo que nos ataquen – dijo Cabo con una gran sonrisa.

Eres muy inocente Cabo Cabito, pero está bien, iremos en son de paz, pero al primer movimiento extraño no tendré piedad alguna

Sí, señor

En cuanto a lo de ir vestidos elegantes, te recuerdo que nosotros no usamos ropa y además nacimos con un smoking integrado

Pero, podríamos usar alguna otra cosa – dijo Cabo mientras se acercaba al escondite de su palo de golf, de donde sacó tanto su moño del Sr. Smoking como otros tres moños iguales pero en color negro – como estas corbatas de moño

Si tú lo dices…

Estando ya listos, con las corbatas de moño en sus cuellos, los cuatro pingüinos fueron a conocer a sus nuevas vecinas, lo que les extrañaba es que Marlene no haya llegado queriendo conocer también a las nuevas. En fin, no había tiempo que perder, así que entraron por el acceso de alimento como planeo Kowalski, al entrar al hábitat vieron que se trataba de una gran jaula, con una pequeña cantidad de árboles de altura media y un pequeño estanque en medio de ellos, pero de las vecinas no había rastro alguno.

¿Se habrán escondido? – preguntó Cabo, empezando a asustarse debido a que no encontraban a nadie y todo estaba muy oscuro, cuando de repente…

¡Hola chicos! – saludó Marlene asustando casi de muerte al pingüino más joven

¡Marlene! ¡Te he dicho que no aparezcas así, tan de repente! – se quejo Skipper – además, ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine a saludar a las nuevas vecinas

Qué raro que no hayas ido a nuestro bunker pidiendo que te acompañáramos

Ya sé lo paranoico que te pones cuando llega alguien nuevo, así que mejor vine sola

¿Por dónde entraste?

Por la entrada – señalo Marlene la reja principal que estaba abierta

En fin – dijo Skipper algo molesto - ¿Y dónde están ellas?

Justo encima de ti – dijo una voz desconocida y al levantar la mirada, los cuatro machos ubicaron a dos quetzales paradas a unas ramas de distancia de ellos

Ambas descendieron hasta el suelo, donde todos las pudieron apreciar mejor, dos aves hembra con un plumaje muy colorido, el pecho y el dorso eran verdes, luego un pedazo de color café claro para terminar con un tono rojo. Sus colas no son muy largas, pero tienen franjas blancas, negras y grises. Sus cabezas, de color grisáceo, con unos ojos pequeños y de color pardo, por último la que se encontraba a la derecha tenía el pico amarillo, mientras que la otra lo tenía más bien negro.

¿Se puede saber por qué entraron en nuestro hábitat sin invitación y por el acceso de comida? – preguntó la del pico negro

¿Vieron nuestra entrada? – preguntó Skipper

Así es, estábamos paradas en esa rama todo este tiempo, pero ni se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia – dijo ahora la del pico amarillo

Con esta oscuridad y tomando en cuenta que el poco verde de las hojas que se ve se confunde con el de sus plumas, nunca las hubiéramos visto – dijo Kowalski

¿Cómo se llaman?

Yo me llamo, Cabo y ellos son Kowalski, Rico y nuestro líder Skipper - respondió el pingüinito antes de sentir como Skipper le daba un bofetón

¡Cabo, no divulgues esa información!

Lo siento, señor

Aja, bueno mi nombre es Celina Rini Jennifer Mariana Ramón Márquez – dijo la del pico amarillo dejando a todos con la boca abierta de la impresión por su nombre tan largo - pero pueden decirme Rini

Y yo soy Mónica Natalia Teresa Patricia Castillo Rodriguez, pero pueden decirme Kawa

¿Kawa? – cuestiono Skipper – Kowalski, traducción

Me parece que se trata de una palabra japonesa

¿Y qué significa?

No lo sé, no hablo japonés

Significa río – respondió Kawa

¿Y dónde está la otra? Tenemos información de que se trataban de tres aves – dijo Kowalski

Ah, está en una rama más alta, pero ya viene para acá – dijo Rini mientras veía descender a su otra compañera

Podrían decirnos mientras que hacen en nuestro nuevo hogar – cuestiono Kawa con desconfianza

Venimos en una misión de reconoco… - decía Skipper, pero su voz se corto cuando su mirada se poso por primera vez en la tercera quetzal que acaba de aterrizar, era físicamente igual a sus compañeras, con la única diferencia de tener el pico amarillo con una decoloración negra.

Era como una aparición que lo dejo boquiabierto, cosa que al parecer igual le pasaba a ella cuando lo miro, todo esto pasó mientras de música de fondo sonaba la canción de:

"_**Take M**__**y Breath Away"***_

Se empezaron a acercar el uno hacia el otro y cuando estuvieron los suficientemente cerca él dijo:

Hola, soy Skipper – casi fue un susurro con un tono seductor

Karina María de la Soledad Viviana Raquel Ramírez y Ramírez, pero puedes decirme Marisol – respondió ella algo tímida

Me gustan tus plumas

Linda corbata de moño, Skipper – (N/A: Si no reconocen ésta escena de trailer, pues qué pena XD)

"_Ahora le agradezco a Cabo la idea del moño"_ pensó Skipper sin dejar de ver a Marisol, pero el momento mágico se rompió cuando Cabo decidió hablar.

Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Cabo y ellos son Kowalski y Rico

Gusto en conocerlos

Yo me llamo Marlene, vinimos para darles la bienvenida a las tres al zoológico de Central Park

Muchas gracias, Marlene. Disculpen si los hice esperar, pero me encontraba en una rama alta y tarde un poco en bajar

No se preocupe señorita, nosotros tenemos la culpa por venir sin avisar – dijo Skipper

¿Y de dónde vienen? – preguntó Marlene

De México, del estado de Puebla para ser más específicos, pero como ven, se decidió nuestro traslado

Así que, vivían en un zoológico - dijo Cabo

Si – respondió Rini – se llama Parque Loro

Si no es molestia, puedo preguntar ¿si ustedes conocen las causas por las que las trasladaron a ustedes? Según mis informes, los machos quetzales son los que tienen el plumaje más vistoso, así como una cola de plumas de aproximadamente 60 centímetros de longitud

¡Kowalski! ¡¿Qué forma es esa de hablarles a las señoritas?

No, está bien Skipper – dijo Marisol – verán, en el zoológico habíamos tres quetzales hembras y dos machos, originalmente iban a venir Rini y Kawa junto con uno de los machos, pero por una modificación en los papeles a mi me trajeron también, dejando a los machos en México

Benditas modificaciones - dijo Skipper para sí mismo en un susurro

Me imagino que han de estar cansadas y que quieren descansar, pero ¿qué les parece si mañana en la noche les hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida?, así podrán conocer a todos los demás animales – propuso Marlene

A mí me parece bien – dijo Kawa

En ese caso, les iremos a avisar a los demás para que nos ayuden a preparar todo – dijo Cabo

Les aseguro señoritas, que tendrán una esplendida fiesta de bienvenida, digna de una reina – dijo Skipper, quién le parecía estar hablando a las tres hembras, pero su mirada no se despegaba de Marisol

La esperaremos ansiosas – contestó ella

Bien chiquita, será mejor que descansen, mañana aparecerán ante los humanos y eso requiere de energía, nosotros nos retiramos

Si, gracias Skipper y gracias a todos por venir a saludarnos

Nos daba algo de nervios por haber llegado a un país desconocido – dijo Rini

Si necesitan cualquier cosa, mi hábitat se encuentra muy cerca de aquí – dijo la nutria ya dirigiéndose hacia su propio hábitat

Gracias, Marlene – dijo Kawa

Buenas noches, Rini, Kawa y Marisol – se despidió Cabo

Descansen – dijo Kowalski

Aioosss – dijo Rico

Ya todos estaban afuera, el único que faltaba era Skipper, quién sin desaprovechar la oportunidad tomo el ala derecha de Marisol entre sus aletas y dijo:

Es hora de retirarme, pero quiero darle otra vez la bienvenida mi hermosa señorita – cuando terminó le dio un beso al ala

Te lo agradezco mucho – respondió ella un poco ruborizada

Nos vemos mañana

Si, está bien

Para cuando Skipper se fue junto con los demás, Rini y Kawa no dejaban de molestar a su amiga.

Nada más llegamos y ya te tiras novio

No digas tonterías, Kawa, además ahorita no estoy para estar en una relación

¿Ah sí? eso díselo a Don Juan Pingüino

Claramente te tiene en la mira, y no dudo que mañana en la fiesta estará muy cerca de ti

Como sea…

Mientras, ya en el bunker:

Misión cumplida muchachos, ahora es momento de dormir

Skipper, parece ser que disfrutaste de nuestra misión de reconocimiento, ¿no es así? – dijo Cabo sonriendo a su comandante

¿A qué te refieres, Cabo?

Creo que te agrado mucho Marisol ¿o no?

Bueno Cabo, admito que la señorita Marisol es bastante hermosa y el haber llevado las corbatas me dio unos puntos a favor en mi presentación

Ves, te dije que las corbatas eran una buena idea

Si Cabo, lo admito, ahora si ya se acabo esta conversación, vamos a la cama

Si, Skipper – pero en lo que el líder del grupo hacía una parada técnica al sanitario, Cabo se acercó a Kowalski - ¿A ti qué te parece que Skipper se sienta atraído por Marisol?

Cabo, como teniente te diría que los asuntos privados de nuestro capitán no son de nuestra incumbencia – decía Kowalski con una expresión seria, para luego cambiarla a una de alivio - pero como un simple pingüino, digo que me siento tranquilo de que no se trate de un ave de rapiña, como en el caso de Kitka

Aja, aha – dijo Rico mientras cepillaba el cabello de su muñeca Perky

Tampoco parece ser como Lol… - decía Cabo antes de ser interrumpido por Rico, quién tapo su pico con su aleta

No vuelvas a mencionar eso Cabo, recuerda que se nos tiene prohibir hablar de Lola – dijo Kowalski en un susurró antes de que Skipper volviera

¿De qué hablaban?

No, de nada Skipper, ya es tarde y será mejor ya irnos a dormir

Cierto, luces fuera en cinco minutos muchachos

**Notas de la Autora:** Por ahora eso es todo, espero poder actualizar pronto ya que tengo muchas ideas para este fic, y por cierto, para quien no haya reconocido la escena de "Take my breath away" en el tráiler de Toy Story 3 es la misma escena, cuando Ken conoce a Barbie, de ahí la inspiración XD. Bueno, hasta pronto y gracias por leer y si pueden, dejen reviews.


End file.
